Eavesdropping
by ElvisRose
Summary: The story of episode takes a turn as Merlin tells Morgana about her magic. Unbeknownst to them they've been overheard.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was tired of everything. Tired of danger and magic and destiny. Especially destiny. What was so special about him? Why did he have to have such a great destiny? He hated how demanding his destiny was. Do this Merlin, do that Merlin. Arthur's going to die again, Merlin! And the only one who knew about his destiny was Gaius….well the Dragon knew but that didn't really count. Merlin was no fool; he knew that the Dragon was manipulating him by telling him half truths. And now the Dragon had told him to ignore the Lady Morgana and pretend nothing was happening.

He hated this. Hated that destiny pulled one way and his heart the other. Why couldn't they agree on anything besides Arthur being King? His heart? Oh yes, like I said, Merlin was no idiot. He knew he was all out of sorts for Morgana. He knew he was gone the first time he saw her. She was beautiful and smart and charming. But she was also dangerous and scheming.

Already she had plotted the King's murder. Merlin fully believed that she was a good person though; she'd saved the king at the last minute. She was a good person and her motives were pure…she just went about them the wrong way. And now here she was, a scared girl in her night dress, begging him to acknowledge her magic.

Gaius and the Dragon both warned him not to tell her. The consequences could be disastrous. But then again, so could the consequences of not telling her. He knew he had to make a choice…it seemed now was the time to make it. So he took a deep breath and made it.

"Yes. Yes, you have magic." He whispered. Morgana looked equal parts relieved and terrified at the same time. "Morgana, I—" The door opened and Gaius entered his chambers. Morgana didn't miss the way Merlin stiffened and his jaw slamming shut, but Gaius did. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Merlin and Morgana in her nightdress.

"Morgana had another nightmare and came for a sleeping draught. I don't remember which one is hers though." Merlin lied smoothly. Morgana was surprised; she knew Merlin, knew he couldn't lie to save his life. And yet it seemed he could. Gaius certainly believed him and Gaius was remarkably adept at sniffing out lies and trickery.

"Are you well my lady?" The physician asked as he handed her the remedy for her ailments.

"Nothing a little sleep will not cure, Thank you. Merlin," she turned to the boy in question. "Would you mind accompanying me to my room? Only I don't feel safe with a sorcerer out to harm me."

"I'm not sure Merlin would be able to stop a sorcerer." Gaius smirked. Merlin shot him a peeved frown. He said nothing but followed her out of the room. Neither said a word as they walked to her chambers. She opened her door and he bid her goodnight.

"Merlin," she stopped, one hand on the door, and called out to him.

"Yes, milady?" he turned.

"How did you know…about my magic?" she whispered this question but Merlin still shot a panicked glance around the corridor. His eyes lingered for a moment on one of the stone pillars before deciding the shadow that moved was only the flickering of torchlight and not an eavesdropper. He swiftly walked up to her in order to keep the conversation more private. "Did Gaius tell you?"

"He did, yes, as did another. But I am afraid that I have known far longer than he has, longer than you even." He blushed.

"Who else told you?" She wondered aloud. He fidgeted silently and she could tell that he was debating about telling her. "Come now Merlin, it is time for _you _to trust _me_." Merlin scowled at her but he sighed in defeat.

"The Great Dragon." He said eyeing the pillar again. "Uther has him trapped under the castle. He warned me of your magic…and its potential for evil." Morgana gasped.

"Dragon. Evil. Why? What? How?" she murmured turning away and frowning at these new revelations.

"It is late, milady. Perhaps, one day I will tell you my story. Right now, I will go to bed." He turned and without another word he left. Morgana watched him for a second before entering her chambers and closing the door. Silently, the figure of the prince slid out from behind the pillar and followed his manservant.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had heard the entire conversation. He had been going to check on his almost sister when he had seen them. He quickly ducked behind a pillar to watch. He already suspected Merlin of having feelings for the lady, now he was going to get proof. He was already planning to tease Merlin about it tomorrow with subtle hints. Things like asking how his night was and so forth.

But no declarations of love were made. Only declarations of magic and of speaking with Dragons instead. Both of which were acts of treason. Arthur was horrified; Morgana has Magic and Merlin was…what? It was made worse by the fact that Merlin seemed to stare at the particular pillar Arthur was behind, more than necessary.

So when Merlin left his sister alone, Arthur followed. Merlin didn't go back to his chambers. For a moment Arthur panicked and thought he would go to check on his lord. Instead he turned left and headed away from Arthur's room. He headed to an empty hallway near the dungeons. There weren't even guards at the entrance to the Dragon's lair.

Arthur had never paid much attention to the door. Though that was because it used to be heavily guarded and he was always hauled off if he tried to go down there. Merlin didn't even look around him as he headed down some dark stone stairs. Arthur followed carefully and quietly. He was wary of Merlin now and was determined to stay out of his torchlight.

_Wait. When did Merlin grab a torch?_ Arthur squinted and almost gasped in shock; there was no torch. Merlin's hand was alight with fire. It was covered in the flames and it wasn't burning. Merlin was a sorcerer. Every bone in Arthur's body told him to do one of two things: Run or kill Merlin where he stood. But his mind told him to watch, to see how things played out.

Merlin left the stairs and stood on a ledge that overlooked a giant precipice. Arthur had never known this existed. Until tonight, he had assumed, as did everyone else, that the Dragon was invented by his father; no one had ever seen it. Until Merlin that is.

"Dragon!" Merlin shouted into the cavern. Arthur jumped at the sheer force and power of it. He had never heard his friend use such authority. Said Dragon flapped into sight and landed in front of Merlin and smiled. The hair on the back of Arthur's neck stood up at the sight.

"What is it now young warlock?" Arthur could practically hear Merlin roll his eyes.

"What is this? You don't already know? And here I thought you were an all knowing creature of great magic." Merlin smirked right back at the Dragon. The Dragon narrowed his eyes at Merlin threateningly. Arthur didn't know how Merlin was keeping his cool; Arthur had nearly peed himself, he was so scared of the beast.

"I know only that which is told to me or foretold to many. Why have you come?"

"Morgana knows she had magic." Merlin said, carefully avoiding the Dragon's eyes.

"WHAT?" the Dragon reared up and roared into the cavern. "What have you done Merlin?" he asked with a vicious snap of his jaw and crunch of his talons.

"She needed to know! She was scared and she needed to know that it was okay and that she wasn't alone." Merlin defended himself.

"Please tell me you did not tell her of your magic."

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid." Merlin spat at the beast. Arthur frowned in confusion. Did Merlin think that Morgana would turn him in? Even Arthur knew that she would never do such a thing. "She just needed the truth."

"You know of her destiny Merlin, be wary of her."

"I don't believe she is destined to do evil." Merlin snapped.

"You did not believe Arthur was destined to unite Albion and restore magic either." The Dragon shot back.

"I still do not believe he will restore magic to the land. He hates magic."

"And yet you have risked your life for his many times." Merlin shrugged noncommittally.

"What should I do? We all fear what she will become…but I think that I should tell her who I am. Perhaps she will not turn against Camelot if she has someone to talk to, someone to help her."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The legends do not speak of her reasons for hating Arthur so. They say only that she is his greatest enemy, as she is yours. She is the darkness to your light, Merlin, the-"

"The hatred to my love. Yes I know! She already hates Uther. Perhaps my telling her about myself will prevent her from trying to kill him again and prevent her from hating Arthur. I know that if we tell her about his destiny then she will not hate him!"

"The choice is yours young warlock. But what of the Once and Future King? Does he not deserve to know of his destiny?"

"No one should have to carry such a weight on their shoulders. I keep it from him to protect him." Merlin whispered, rubbing his shoulder. Arthur frowned.

"Just as Gaius and I kept the witch in the dark to protect her."

"Yes but Arthur doesn't have an evil destiny!" Arthur startled at the sudden shout.

"Merlin, I cannot help you because I do not know how to. The choice is yours. I suggest that if you tell the witch, you must also tell the prince." And with that the Dragon was gone.

"Stupid git." Merlin muttered to himself and turned to walk up the stairs. The movement startled Arthur into action and he scrambled up and to his chambers as fast as he could go.

Merlin poked his head in Arthur's room a few minutes later, to see if he needed anything. He found Arthur sitting on his bed, frowning at his hands, fully clothed. Merlin chuckled slightly and went to Arthur's wardrobe to fetch his night clothes, missing the way Arthur flinched at the sudden noise. Merlin babbled on about nonsense, turning when he realized Arthur wasn't listening.

Arthur was watching him raptly, with an unfathomable look on his face. Merlin cocked his head to the side and stared back in confusion. Arthur didn't even blink. After a few moments he stood and allowed Merlin to help him get ready for bed. His eyes never left Merlin's face the whole time. Merlin felt as though his very soul was being watched.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered as he sat on his bed. He sounded tired, more than a little exhausted and…broken.

"Sire?" Merlin was concerned now.

"Are we friends?" Arthur suddenly looked away.

"Arthur…what?" Merlin's confusion was growing by the second.

"It's a simple enough question." Arthur miffed.

"You're the crown prince of Camelot and I'm just a servant." Merlin shrugged.

"Bullshit." Merlin started at the curse. "You're more than just a servant aren't you?" Merlin paled. _He couldn't possibly…how could he know? _Arthursaw the fear in his friend's eyes and decided not to push him. He sighed. "You may go Merlin."

Merlin scurried to the door as fast as he could. Once there, though, he paused and turned to look at his master. "Arthur?" Arthur turned to look at him in confusion. "For what it's worth, I consider you to me the best friend I've ever had." And he ducked out of the room. Arthur's lips quirked up and he smiled to himself, yes, Merlin was not evil. And he would make sure Morgana never would be either.

The next day Uther announced that he was going to stop at nothing to find the sorcerers that set Morgana's room on fire. Arthur didn't miss the panicked look that the lady sent Merlin. Merlin frowned at the king but shot Morgana a reassuring look. There were more hushed whispers and Uther announced more searches.

"Father, that is entirely unnecessary." Arthur interrupted. Everyone stared at Arthur in shock; he'd never dared interrupt his father publicly. The king glared at him threateningly. "There is no proof that magic was involved. You're just being overprotective. For all we know it was Morgana who did those things."

Uther frowned at his son. Morgana and Merlin shared a horrified look and Gaius looked suspicious. "I don't take your meaning." Uther admitted at last.

"We all know she suffers from nightmares. Just recently I have seen her sleepwalking while still in her nightmares. Perhaps she was sleepwalking and knocked over the candle or threw something through the window. It's not magic, father, it's just nightmares." Arthur reasoned. Uther nodded at his sons reasoning and Merlin, Morgana and Gaius all looked doubly suspicious.

"Morgana, is this possible?" He turned to his ward. Morgana paled but she squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I…I believe it to be what happened, my king. I have many times woken up in a place that was not my chambers…"she trailed off and blushed at how that sounded.

"Why did you say nothing before?" Uther demanded.

"My lord, I have often fought you on the topic of magic. Would you have believed me if I told you, and not just assume I was trying to protect those with magic?" Uther sighed and ended up recalling the latest magic hunts.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana and Merlin were sitting on her bed quietly whispering about what had happened in the council chambers. Gwen was humming to herself and arranging some flowers on the windowsill, paying them no attention. Merlin and Morgana had no idea why Arthur had said the things he did, but they were grateful for them. There was a knock at the door and Arthur poked his head in before Gwen could answer it.

"Hey," he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Merlin on Morgana's bed but chose not to comment. "How are you? You looked pale at the council." He closed the door and approached Morgana.

"I was not feeling very well." She agreed. "Arthur…" he looked away from Gwen and blushed slightly. "Why did you lie to your father like that?"

"I don't know what you mean." He grabbed a chair and pulled it over, plopping unceremoniously into it.

"We all know that it was magic, what happened to my rooms." Gwen looked up in shock. "Yet you blatantly lied to your father…to the King about it. Why?"

"I know I have never….shown any care towards those that practice magic, in the past…" he said, struggling for words. "But…I feel that…" he growled in frustration.

"Don't hurt yourself Arthur." Merlin quipped. Arthur scowled at him but his lips twitched and they all knew he didn't mean it.

"I saw no reason to prosecute everyone who has magic for the actions of one sorcerer." He shrugged and looked away. The other three stared at him in shock.

"I don't understand." Morgana whispered.

"Yet, 'tis simple enough." He smirked. "Did you honestly think you and Merlin were the only ones with sympathies towards magic users?" more gasps.

"I didn't realize that Merlin had such sympathies." Morgana said cautiously.

"You used to be a better liar Morgana. Of course you did; That's why you went to him for help."

"Help for what?" Gwen asked while the two magic users paled at the implications of Arthur's words.

"Nothing, Guinevere." He smiled. Gwen nodded and dismissed herself. Arthur stood and kissed Morgana's forehead. "I know, Morgana. Don't worry, I won't tell my father. Just…wait a few more years, yeah? Once I'm king, the magic laws will be gone." He smiled reassuringly and left. Merlin let out an explosive breath and looked at her in shock.

"How did he find out?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Last night…after our conversation, he dropped a hint about knowing what I am." Merlin said to himself. "But he didn't seem mad…only resigned."

"What you are? What are you?" Merlin cursed himself for the slip but resigned himself for telling the truth.

"I'm a warlock." She blinked. "It's like a sorcerer…only much more powerful." Her eyes bugged out at this. "It's my destiny to protect Arthur and help him become the king that I know he can be. It's his destiny to unite Albion and bring magic back to the land."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."


End file.
